13th Hour
by Tiian
Summary: (Ch1up) AU. Enishi is the Goblin King and the ruler of the Underground. One day he places his eyes upon a girl and decides he wants her. He plots her to be wished away, but when the 13th hour arrives, what is her decision? (RK & Labyrinth crossover)
1. Prologue: A mysterious gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc.) or Labyrinth (Jim Henson etc.).  
  
Summary:   
AU. Enishi is the Goblin King and he rules the Underground. One day he places his eyes on a girl and decides he wants her. He plots her to be wished away, but when the 13th hour arrives, does she want to stay of her own free will?   
(RK & Labyrinth crossover)  
  
A fanfic made by Tiian.  
  
13th Hour  
  
  
Prologue. A mysterious gift  
  
  
Misao yawned widely. She was tired, but refused to go to sleep. Soon it would be time for the sun to set down. She wanted to see it since people had praised its beauty to her in many occasions. Besides she would leave Tokyo soon and there was no ocean she could see sun set behind in Kyoto. So she wanted to see this.  
  
Sun was already almost touching the horizon.  
  
She had left from the dojo already some time ago. She had said to Kenshin that she wouldn't return soon, but no one knew where she had gone. She wanted to be alone for a minute to think about her situation.  
  
After the battle with Shishio Aoshi had returned to the Aoiya, but she didn't really feel as if he would really be back. At least he was not back to her. That was why she had left to visit her friends, to escape from the suffocating situation.  
  
She could still remember the days from her childhood that she had spent with him. With him and the other who were now forever gone. They would never return to her in this world. Well, Hannya had come to raise her spirits during her battle. He had said that Aoshi-sama would return to her. He had been wrong.   
  
When she had been child, Aoshi had always watched over her. His kind look followed her around and his strong arms had pulled her away from danger. Now he just sat still and meditated. Misao knew that it was important to him, but she still felt a little left out.   
  
Her thoughts were constantly on him and her dreams were filled with happy fantasies of them getting together soon. Still she was a little hesitant, especially lately.  
  
She loved him. That she had known from a little child she no longer was. She had mature thoughts even if her manners and body were not, yet. She gave easily in to her cheerful nature and playful feelings. She enjoyed living her life like this. She didn't care for the thoughts of the others, her own feelings were what mattered.  
  
And now they were filled with confusion.  
  
She had run after Aoshi throughout Japan. She had wanted to find him so much because the awful pain of missing him had been too much. She had been unable to just sit still and suffer. Now he was here and still she missed him. She missed the Aoshi she had learned to know as a child. The kind man, brave ninja and loyal leader.  
  
Much had changed since those days, some for the better, some for the worst. She had changed just like he had. Had he seen it? Did he see that she had grown to be a woman? Was she a woman? She was not sure of it herself all the time when everyone around her considered her a child. She was not sure of anything.  
  
Her feelings…  
His feelings…  
  
All were clouded from her eyes. Her heart was in turmoil, trying to finds its true feelings, to separate the past from the present. She had left Kyoto behind her, escaped from its suffocating air only to feel the same even here. She knew now that there was nowhere she could run to, she would have to find her answers, that was the only way to reach fresher air.  
  
She stared forward as the sun set and disappeared. It was indeed very beautiful, but she found no peace from its beauty. The darkness fell upon the city and upon her.   
  
She was about to rise and return to the dojo when something fell into her lap. Her eyes widened and she looked down to see a book. Its cover was red and with golden kanji a name was wrote on it. Labyrinth. She blinked and looked around. There was no one near that could have thrown it in such way that it would come from above her.  
  
Suddenly she heard a sound of wings flapping. She raised her eyes from the book and saw an owl. It was mostly white, but there was a little bit of light brown in its back. It flew around her and then landed beside her.   
  
Misao stared at it with joyous expression. She had never seen an owl this close. The owl curried its feathers and then looked directly at Misao. Its eyes were turquoise and they captured Misao completely. She felt her power disappear from her as if drained away. With great effort she turned and looked elsewhere.  
  
She breathed heavily for sometime and then turned to see the owl gone. Her eyes wandered back to the book on her lab. Labyrinth. She had heard tales of such things. Curiously she opened the book and read few lines.   
  
It seemed rather interesting. She put the book inside her clothes and started walking back to the dojo. It was too dark to read more here.  
  
She walked calmly, not noticing the owl that occasionally flew over her and watched her with its turquoise eyes. She entered the dojo and then spent ten minutes listening Kaoru when she complained how Misao had disappeared and how worried they had been.  
  
Tired from her earlier encounter with the owl and her distressed emotions she asked to be allowed to go to sleep. It was granted to her but only after Kaoru dropped a bomb into her lap.  
  
"We received a letter. It seems that Aoshi-san is coming here and will arrive tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiian 


	2. Chapter 1: Playing around

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY etc.) or Labyrinth (Jim Henson etc.).  
  
Summary:   
AU. Enishi is the Goblin King and he rules the Underground. One day he places his eyes on a girl and decides he wants her. He plots her to be wished away, but when the 13th hour arrives, does she want to stay of her own free will?   
(RK & Labyrinth crossover)  
  
  
A fanfic made by Tiian.  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Firuze!  
  
  
13th Hour:  
  
Chapter 1. Playing around  
  
  
I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew  
  
David Bowie – Magic Dance (from the movie Labyrinth)  
  
  
  
Misao awoke before the sun had risen and after dressing walked outside to watch the sunrise. She had now seen the sunset and the sunrise and both had failed to restore peace to her heart. She sighed sadly, knowing that she would have to be the one to find the calm and balance again. She would have to find her true feelings.  
  
After Kaoru-san's words she had been unable to sleep well since thoughts of Aoshi had plagued her mind all night long. Her unsure feelings had demanded her attention and so she hadn't really had a chance to rest. She had thought about the past, the present and the future finding only the same chaos in all times.   
  
She yawned with a feeling that she was doing that awfully lot lately. Well, this was not the first night when sleep had decided to avoid her. She returned to her room and immediately noticed the red book beside her clothes. She had meant to try and sleep a little, but now she knew a better thing to do. She swiftly changed to her normal clothes, took the book and stepped her outside.   
  
In the light of the rising sun, she read the tale of the Goblin King and the Underground, and found it utterly fascinating. Unwanted children wished away to the goblins and then thirteen hours of time to recover the child if the wisher regretted. Solving the nearly impossible labyrinth and facing cruel and terrifying Goblin King to get back that, which was stolen.  
  
But if a child was wished away, why did it say that it was stolen? The child was not wished and was given away, so why was Goblin King suddenly a thief? She was so deep in her thoughts about the book that it took her some time to realize that Kaoru was approaching her.   
  
"Good morning Misao-chan. You are awake early, but that seems to be your habit I have noticed. You are up as early as Kenshin." Kaoru said and sat down next to Misao, who welcomed her company with a smile. Her eyes looked at the book in Misao's hands and pointing at it she asked what is was.  
  
"This? Labyrinth. I found it yesterday. You really should read it Kaoru-san. It's amazing." She answered. There was no need to tell Kaoru about the way she had encountered the book and the owl. Now in the light of the sun it seemed really stupid and unrealistic. Besides she had never heard of an owl with turquoise eyes. Didn't owls have yellow eyes?  
  
"Hmmm." Kaoru took the book and flipped it open. "Maybe later. Now I need to start making breakfast." She offered the book back to Misao.  
  
She didn't take, but instead stood up and smiled. "I cook, you read. Alright?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated a moment and then nodded. She was a little bit relieved. She didn't want to listen to people complaining again, like always when she cooked. "Alright." She also smiled, before she remembered the message they had received yesterday evening. Misao was already leaving when she called for her with a little concern in her voice.  
  
Misao turned to look at Kaoru with raised eyebrow.   
  
"Are you alright with Aoshi-san coming here?" Kaoru asked remembering Misao's strange reaction from yesterday. She hadn't really seemed happy, more like mortified, but now she smiled brightly and nodded.   
  
"Of course I am." Misao turned and vanished around the corner. Kaoru looked after her worriedly, not really trusting her words, but there was nothing she could do at this instant. She would ask about the situation from Misao later.   
  
She sighed and opened the book. *Labyrinth. That is not really interesting name for a book… Though I have not read many so who am I to judge?*   
  
Kaoru started reading and in no time she was trapped in the story. She couldn't even lay the book down when Misao called for breakfast. She walked as if in a trance inside the kitchen and ate reading at the same time. Yahiko laughed at her and tried to take the book, but Kaoru smacked him away almost absentmindedly. Misao laughed and Kenshin smiled gently.   
  
It was sometime around the noon when Kaoru finally finished the book. She sighed dreamily and then giggled. Misao happened to see this and giggled herself. She walked over to Kaoru and sat down next to her on the .  
  
"What do you think?" She asked even though the look on her face already spoke for itself. Kaoru turned to her and smiled widely.  
  
"The name is not much, but the book itself is amazing. I have not read much, but this most certainly was worth the time." She giggled. "The Goblin King sure was frightening and I somehow got this impression of real handsome guy into my head."  
  
Misao giggled as well. "I know what you mean. A devilishly handsome king and fair maiden in trouble. A little twist to it and it would have been a tragic love-story."  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" Kaoru yelped. "A beautiful heroine risking her life to save her brother and then falling in love with her enemy!"  
  
"A tragic love that can never be fulfilled!" Misao said in return. Then the two of them started laughing. It felt so good to laugh again from sheer happiness and doing so with a friend made it feel even better.  
  
Misao wiped tears from her eyes when she suddenly sensed it. Misao was not an expert in reading ki though she sometimes sensed it, but now and always she felt _him_ in the very core of her being. Her breath was caught, her heart increased its speed. She could feel eyes looking at her, burning her back. This sensation had only one possible source. The widening of Kaoru's eyes confirmed her thoughts.   
  
Aoshi had arrived.   
  
Misao tried almost desperately to calm her breathing to be able to stand before him with the same calmness he possessed, to stand on an even ground. She stood up, plastered a bright smile upon her lips and turned to him. This same smile she gave always when troubled and within it she hid her true emotions.  
  
He was walking closer, the wind brushing his hair from his face. How many times had Misao envied the wind for it was able to touch Aoshi when she was not?  
  
His ninja clothes suited him perfectly and Misao had to yet again check that her smile was firmly on place. She didn't want her utter confusion and lack of confidence to shine on her face. Seeing him now when she had hoped for some time for herself confused her even further. She had come here to visit her friends and see if she would be able organize her feelings. Since he was the main source of her confusion, he was also the greatest disturbance to her.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Aoshi-sama."  
  
Why –sama? He was no longer her leader, so why did she hold on to this honorific? No one else called him with –sama anymore, she was the only one. But she had always done so. Was it a mere habit to her now? If she stopped calling him that, what would happen? Would he be surprised? Did she want to stop calling him –sama when it in a way meant that she would have to face the fact that he was no longer the same man he had been when he had left with his friends and left her behind? The same man she had so desperately searched after?  
  
This was why she had left. A mere word, thought, sentence or gesture awakened such a storm of emotions in her always when he was near. She would have to find her way and his presence did not help her one bit. It only confused her further.  
  
She was still happy to see him. It was always a pleasure to look at him, even though it was far from pleasant to deal with the thoughts his presence always stirred in her. She was always happy to see that he was still here, that he had not left again. She sighed inwardly. She would just have to endure it. That was all there was to it.  
  
Aoshi nodded to her and stepped to give her a letter. "From Okina." He said. Misao blinked and took it. She opened it a bit hesitantly and read what he had to say.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru asked to break the silence. She had also stood up at the same time as Misao.  
  
Misao frowned. "He wishes for me to visit the pigeon handler that lives here in Tokyo. It seems that there have been some… misunderstandings and missing messages." She snorted. "I have heard of the man. He is said to be one of the members I should not trust. Why has a person such as him placed in such position?"  
  
"It was his wife's." Aoshi said quietly. Misao blinked. "What?"  
  
"According to Okina the position was his wife's and after she died a year ago, he took it." Aoshi explained. Misao nodded. "I see. Well, we are not in any hurry so lets go to meet him tomorrow. I would rather not deal with him today."  
  
Aoshi only nodded.  
  
"Where are you staying, Aoshi-san? We have a room empty if you wish to spent your time here." Kaoru said smiling gently.   
  
Aoshi nodded. "If I am not a bother." He simply said and Kaoru shook her head. "Not at all. Come this way, I'll show you your room." Kaoru handed the book back to Misao and then she walked inside the dojo and Aoshi followed her.   
  
Misao stayed outside and reread the message. Okina sounded businesslike, but still carefree in the end. Suddenly Misao was sure that the only reason, why he had asked Aoshi to bring the letter, was that he was worried of her. He could have sent the message to some near town asking for it to be brought to her. Instead he had sent Aoshi here to make sure she would be safe.  
  
She was sure that the only reason she was even informed of this, was that she might have seen Aoshi in town and if she had, she would have been angry that she had not been told about it. So Okina had told her, but not trusted her to be able to handle this on her own. If this had happened in some other town, she wouldn't have heard of it. So much for her position as okashira. No one took it seriously.  
  
Her hand tightened into a fist. She was so frustrated. She knew that she was not nearly as strong as Aoshi, but she was not a weakling either. Or was she in their eyes? Just a child who played around?   
  
She sighed and allowed her strength to flow out of her. She was tired of this, of everything. She tried so hard to be strong, to be worthy and no one even noticed. No one noticed how tired she was, how confused she was.  
  
She opened her fist and stared at the creased letter. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to allow them to be spilled. Taking a deep breath she straightened herself. She reached deep inside herself and pulled out her inner strength to support her. She smiled, but the smile held no mirth. She allowed her cheerful nature to cover up the mess she was inside and the smile spread to cover her eyes also. No one would know or see what was hidden behind. Her mask was as good as Aoshi's.   
  
Misao looked at her other hand and found herself looking at the book she had already almost forgotten. Only a moment ago she had laughed so hard that tears had sprung from her eyes and now she did her best to keep up her smile.   
  
She had thought of asking Aoshi what he felt towards her, but she was afraid of the answer. She was afraid that when the time came, she wouldn't know what she wanted from him.  
  
She sighed and sat back down staring at the book in her hands. To her surprise she found a real smile forming upon her lips. The book was indeed fun one to read and it successfully drew her thoughts off of her miserable thoughts. It had granted her a moment of freedom.  
  
In a strange way she wanted to repay it to the book, but how could that be done? She could not verbally thank it or buy it anything like she could with animal or human. Then how…?   
  
A play!  
  
The mere thought surprised Misao with its simplicity. She would play out the book with Kaoru. She would thank the book by giving it a life. Trough her and Kaoru it would live. She smiled brightly. Kaoru would probably gladly agree since she had been just as captured by the book as she was.  
  
"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san!" She yelled and headed inside with a wide grin. Nothing could ruin her mood now. Not even Aoshi.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The gentle breeze of wind caressed the ground and trees. The sun shone brightly and basking in its rays stood two women. Both wore serious expressions and stared at each other. On the side sat a handsome man with his black hair dancing with the wind. His eyes were locked on the women.  
  
"Give me the child. Trough dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great." Misao said with her lips finally quivering, trying to hold back a smile at Kaoru's pretended coldness.  
  
"You have no power over me." She managed to say before she just had to release a burst of laughter from her mouth. Then Kaoru also found it impossible to keep a straight face and she also started laughing. Both women laughed and it felt good. It had been some time since they had been really able to laugh. The whole Shishio Makoto event had been really hard for both of them, but now things were getting better again.  
  
Misao laughed until her stomach ached and still continued. She had just had a great idea. Knowing how much Kaoru had suffered for Kenshin in Kyoto, she wanted her friend to have some fun. She approached her steadily and then attacked.  
  
Kaoru shrieked and then started laughing again as Misao started tickling her. She was unable to escape or even tell Misao to stop. They both fell on the ground, but Kaoru just kept on laughing and Misao laughed with her. Finally Kaoru managed to stop laughing long enough to speak.   
  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now!" Kaoru shrieked among her laughter as she tried to escape from Misao's tickling hands.  
  
Suddenly laughter died from Misao's lips as she saw something. It was the owl from before. Her movements stilled and her eyes widened as she stared into its turquoise eyes. A whirlwind appeared out of nowhere and trapped her completely. She saw nothing but darkness and it was hard to breathe. She fought against it with all her might, finding herself to be helpless.  
  
Then as suddenly as it had appeared, the wind slowed and then completely died. When everything was steady again, she inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes again, not remembering ever closing them. What she saw trapped her breath.  
  
She most definitely was no longer in Kaoru-san's garden. She found herself to be standing in a strange room made of stones. It was big and the ceiling was far above her. There was a huge seat across the room and some kind of a pit, which was filled with pillows. On her left were few stairs and a doorway without an actual door. On her right was a window. Behind her was another doorway.  
  
She walked around the room searching for some clues as to where she was. She gulped and slowly approached the window. The scenery before her was magnificent. There was a huge maze and colourful flowers and trees gave it part of its beauty. "A labyrinth." She breathed out. Beyond the labyrinth she saw a shadow of a forest and mountains. It was really breathtaking landscape and Misao stared at it with awe.  
  
"What do you think of my home? Of your new home?" A masculine voice breathed near her ear.  
  
Misao gasped and turned to see---  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Kaoru recovered from the tickling and laughing. She turned to see what had stopped Misao, but didn't see her anywhere. She blinked. "Misao-chan?"   
  
Kaoru stood up and looked around. Misao was nowhere to be seen, but she did see Aoshi. He was walking towards her and Kaoru could see his worry on his face. She stood up quickly from the ground and turned to him. "Where is she?"  
  
Aoshi looked around worriedly and shook his head. "I don't know. She… disappeared." He said with calm voice, but Kaoru could feel his uneasiness.  
  
"What do you mean? Disappeared?" She asked anxiously. She was beginning to fear of what could have happened.   
  
Aoshi looked around. "She was here one moment and then she was already gone. In a blink of an eye." He answered silently.  
  
"That's impossible!" Kaoru yelled. She was honestly afraid now. Kaoru could sense that Aoshi was fully alerted and his eyes moved swiftly taking in all that was around them. What could have happened to Misao? Where was she now?  
  
Without them noticing the wind blew a little harder and clouds covered the sky and concealed the sun. The air turned colder and their surroundings darker. Kaoru shivered in the sudden cold. An owl flew over them in circles and finally landed behind them. They didn't really pay any attention to it until they heard a strange sound and turned around. What they saw was not an owl.  
  
A tall man stood there, his hair was hauntingly white and pointy. His body was muscular and his naturally white shirt revealed a part of it. A strange jewel hung from his left earlobe. His trousers were also close to white, quite loose and looked perfect on him. His shoes were black and seemed to be from outside Japan. His turquoise eyes stared at them and his lips had turned into a devilish smile.  
  
"Why hello." He said with a masculine voice. His posture spoke of arrogance and strength and the way he stood told that he was very well aware of his looks and power.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked with a slightly trembling voice. Even she had to admit that the man was absolute drop-dead gorgeous, but there was something about him that made her nervous.  
  
The man chuckled and bowed. "The name is Enishi." His voice mocked them.  
  
Aoshi didn't like this newcomer. The air around him was sizzling with his power and his aura tried to suppress Aoshi's. Aoshi's eyes slid closer and his hold of his weapon tightened. This man was obviously dangerous. He almost automatically stepped forward and covered Kaoru with his body.   
  
"What do you want?" Aoshi asked coldly at the same time pushing back at Enishi with his own ki.  
  
Before Enishi could answer, Kaoru gasped. "He is the Goblin King!" Her voice was horrified, as she understood something else as well. "Misao-chan!" She gasped.  
  
The man nodded. "She was wished away and so I took her." He smiled.  
  
"Bring her back." Aoshi stated and drew out his other kodachi slightly. "Now."  
  
The other man laughed. "Can't do. If you wish to recover her, then you know what you must do." He said looking past Aoshi's shoulder, his turquoise eyes staring Kaoru in the eye.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I must go and solve the Labyrinth in 13 hours." She whispered quietly and the man nodded. Taking a deep breath first, Kaoru continued. "I thought you don't take grownups." She stated.  
  
The man chuckled under his breath. "True. Since grownups can't be turned into goblins."   
  
"Then why did you take Misao-chan?" She continued, growing braver by a minute. In order to save her best friend, she would have to defeat him. This was no time to cower and be afraid.  
  
"Someone had to made an example." He simply said in a way that made Kaoru sure that she wouldn't get anything more out of him.   
  
She sighed and straightened. "Take me to Labyrinth. I will get my friend back." She stated with firm voice. Enishi nodded. "Your wish is my command." He mocked.  
  
But before Kaoru could take one step forward, Aoshi stopped her and shook his head. "You will not go." He said.   
  
Kaoru blinked and then complained. "I need to save Misao-chan." She said and tried to step forward again. Aoshi stood in the way. "No. I will go. She is my responsibility."   
  
He turned to Enishi. "I will go." He stated and Enishi shook his head. "The one that wished her away must go." He said.  
  
"You made Misao an example. There was no real reason for you to take her. That gives me the right to go after her." Aoshi stared Enishi directly into his eyes. Cold blue clashed with turquoise. Both men stared at each other with cold expressions.   
  
Then Enishi smiled a little. "As you wish." He said and shrugged. "It's all the same to me since neither one of you has what is needed in order to reach my castle." He turned and closing his eyes his hand moved a half circle. A door appeared before his hand and beyond it Aoshi and Kaoru could both see a labyrinth made of stone and green bushes. Beyond it was a huge stone castle. "She is there, in my castle. Do you still want to look for her?"  
  
Aoshi didn't bother to answer and stepped forward only to be stopped by Kaoru as she took a hold of his hand. Her eyes stared deep into his. "Bring her back, Aoshi-san." She whispered and Aoshi nodded.   
  
He stepped through the doorway and Enishi followed him. The doorway disappeared leaving Kaoru alone in the garden. *Please Aoshi-san. Bring her back.*  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
After stepping trough the door Aoshi realized with perfect clarity that he was now in a whole different world, in the world of the Goblin King. He was standing on the top of a hill and could clearly see the labyrinth and the castle. He hoped that he would have also read the book Kaoru and Misao had, since it would have given him important information of this place. Now he would have to make it on his own.  
  
"Welcome to the Underground." A mocking voice said behind him and he turned to see Enishi standing there. He waved his hand in the air and a clock appeared on his side. It was a strange clock because there were 13 numbers on the dial plate. The hands were both upon 13, the taller one a little bit over it.  
  
"You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth before she becomes mine, forever." Enishi backed away and smiled. "Such a pity that you don't stand a change." He disappeared leaving Aoshi there.  
  
  
Enishi had other places to hurry to. He had transported Misao into the castle, but hadn't had time to chat with her. After having watched her for so long, a woman with such incredible willpower and cheerful nature, he was anxious to finally meet her in person.  
  
He turned into an owl and flew to the castle to see his new property. He could have transported himself there without any problems, but he didn't want to startle her. And he wanted to see her without her knowing of his presence.  
  
He saw her face from the window and felt a sudden pride at the captured look on her face. Her eyes stared at the labyrinth and his garden with awe glowing in the blue orbs. He flew inside from another window and turned back into a man. He walked as quietly as he could behind her, knowing that she had incredibly sharp ears.  
  
He stopped right behind her. "What do you think of my home? Of your new home?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
The woman gasped and turned around swiftly with her multiple kunai in her hand. Enishi trapped her wrist and so stopped her attack.   
  
"Let go of me!" Misao yelled while trying to struggle out of his hold.   
  
"And let you attack me? I don't think so, my dear." He smiled and tightened his hold as her struggle increased.  
  
Out of breath Misao finally stilled. "Who the hell are you and where am I? What just happened?" She asked silently cursing herself for not being stronger. Her attempts of kicking him, he had stopped by pressing her back against the wall and himself against her front. Now she was pretty much helpless and he knew it.  
  
Enishi smiled and answered with pleasure. "I am Enishi and you are in my world, the Underground." Things were not going exactly the way he had planned, but it was all right. He had her warm body pressed against his and nothing had ever felt better or more enticing. She was here and he would have all the time in the world to change her mind into staying here, with him. No matter how many times he would have to re-alter the time, he would have her in the end.  
  
"You are the Goblin King." Misao breathed out with wide eyes and Enishi nodded. "Yes, I am. You were wished away and I took you away. You are mine now."  
  
"Not if Kaoru-san solves the labyrinth in 13 hours, right? She will succeed." Misao said holding her chin high and her eyes flaming. Enishi could but admire her. She was exactly like he had thought her to be. Brave, strong, proud and loyal. He was even surer now that he wanted her.  
  
"I am afraid your friend did not leave after you, my dear." Enishi whispered into her ear, pressing himself a little tighter against her. Misao blushed before she realized what he had just said.  
  
"What?" Misao exclaimed. "That is not possible. Kaoru-san most definitely will not leave me here!" She shook her head over and over again.  
  
"Poor thing. Don't worry. She merely gave the job for someone else. I believe his name is Aoshi." Enishi said and released Misao stepped far enough to avoid possible attack. Not that he had anything to fear, because Misao was too amazed to move.  
  
"Aoshi-sama… He came to save me?" She whispered and slowly a smile rose to her lips. And she started laughing. "Then I have nothing to worry about!"  
  
Enishi's eyes slid a little more closed at her reaction, but he still continued to smile devilishly. *Oh, you have such faith in your friend… Too bad that he will never reach this castle. In this world it is not the power of body and muscles that counts, well at least all the time, it's the power of your belief. And I believe your friend is unable to see past his logic.*  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1.  
To be continued in Chapter 2 : The First Hour : Entrance  
  
  
Author:  
I thought for the longest time what Enishi should wear. Should he dress like Jareth in Labyrinth or like himself in RK. I came to a decision that I would use a little bit of both, but mostly his own clothes. Not that I don't like Jareth's way of dressing, I just prefer Enishi having his own clothes. And some I make up myself.  
Also I thought about how much I wanted this to move with Laby. In the end I had to twist some things...  
  
I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but... Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
  
Tiian  
  
"What goes on? Is writing on the fragging walka walka! Your mother is a fragging aadvark!"  
(a little creature in Labyrinth) 


End file.
